


Doing It New York Style

by Courfeyrock_crushes_scissors



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuties, F/F, Lesbians, Mischief, New York, Wintertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courfeyrock_crushes_scissors/pseuds/Courfeyrock_crushes_scissors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Very Merry Eposette Christmas - In New York!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing It New York Style

Eponine was in the dead of sleep. She was warm and cozy, all wrapped up in her favorite blanket. And then it all went down the drain because that little blonde chicklet she called a girlfriend was singing Christmas carols just outside, in the kitchen.

The brunette stumbled out of bed, and the chipper as hell Cosette twirled around and grasped her hands. "Good morning, Ponine!" She chirped, fucking chirped, her words. Eponine sometimes wondered how she had ended up dating Cosette. One look at the blonde clad in only a t-shirt (no bra, she might add) and her traditional candy-cane undies, she had no more doubts. Also, since the apartment was rather cold, Cosette's cute little nipples were poking up from the shirt.

"Cold in here, babe?" she snorted when Cosette handed her the coffee. "No, was just thinking about you." Cosette retorted smoothly and snickered. Eponine couldn't help but laugh. "What a coincidence, so was I!" The blonde laughed and ruffled Eponine's hair gently. "Hush you."

She served up chocolate pancakes, they had a quick and somehow chaste shower, and then began to bundle up for their little outing. For Christmas, Cosette had really wanted to go walking about Central Park with Eponine. They could goof off all day and do nothing else but be stupid. Eponine had readily agreed.

As soon as they set foot in Central Park, Cosette spotted a horse-drawn carriage, with no rider occupying it.

"Can we take it?" She giggled. Eponine looked a bit surprised, but grinned nonetheless. "Duh!"

The two girls hopped up into the carriage, Cosette commandeering the reins. She had ridden as a child (and was still quite experienced in the matter of riding, Eponine would say). They laughed and rode up and down the streets, waving to people.

They stopped for hot chocolate and rode right into Times Square. At each stoplight, they made it a show to thoroughly clean the remaining chocolate taste from the other's mouth with their tongues. Many people stared, and some complained. Cosette met their scornful stares with a very nicely put middle finger.

Their journey stopped at a small church with a vast graveyard. They parked the carriage, but Eponine had no idea why. "Cosette, what're we doing here?" She raised a dark eyebrow. Her girlfriend looked positively downright evil.

"Hush Ponine, we'll get caught!" She pushed the girl back onto the seat and slid to the floor. Eponine had opted for skinny jeans and combat boots, so Cosette's slim fingers began to unzip her pants and tug them down until they were around her ankles.

Even though Eponine's legs began to shake (partially from the cold, the other part from arousal) she didn't stop Cosette. God, she would be an idiot to stop her. The girl between her legs was not innocent in the slightest, she had learned that a day into their relationship.

Pale fingers lifted to stroke at the tanned legs that Eponine sported. "You got a lot of sun this summer, Ponine." Cosette cooed and lifted them up, the combat boots hooked on the front railing. Cosette's hand came up, tracing light patterns on her panties, her fingertip just grazing Eponine's clothed clitoris.

"Cosette I swear--"  
"Patience, my darling." Cosette cooed. "All in good time."

Those perfect pink lips, adorned with a baby-doll pink lipstick, began to leave perfect kiss marks along her thighs. Oh, Cosette loved to do so. She had taken multiple photos of such a task, finding the image of her lip marks upon Eponine's amazing thighs (not too thin, but with enough meat for her liking) to be gorgeous.

Eventually, with what seemed like a lifetime to Eponine, Cosette pulled down her panties. The feeling of her wetness hitting the cold air made Ponine hiss, but the blonde immediately soothed her with that enchanting tongue. Her tongue was warm and soft against her, which made Eponine grip the leather seats.

Her tiny pink tongue dragged up and down her entirety, teasing at her entrance lightly, before moving up to the real prize. She pulled back the hood gently and took the bundle of nerves into her skilled mouth, kissing and licking and sucking. It drove Eponine absolutely insane.

Not too far off, they heard voices. People had begun to congregate outside of the church. Eponine swore and bit her lip. "F-fuck, they're going to see us, Cosette--"

"Hush." Cosette hummed against her and it made Eponine jolt and buck her hips. "Cosette I swear--"

She almost flew off her seat as three slim fingers slid into her. She could kick Cosette right now. Sure, they'd tongue-fucked in bathrooms before and all, but bathrooms were so much more private than goddamn graveyards next to churches!

The voices were coming closer, and somehow this was adding to Eponine's arousal. Oh god if they caught them, it would be humiliating. She wasn't too ashamed or afraid, really, but it would be embarrassing. She wouldn't care if they were arrested, and it would be kind of thrilling to have peolpe watch as Cosette completely undid her with just her tongue.

Speaking of that glorious tongue, it had begun to lightly carress her clitoris now, teasing her to no end. Her arousal was strung taught, about to snap any moment now. Her fingers thrusted into her over and over. And then Cosette bit her, and she was done.

Her hips bucked wildly, all over the place, her head hung back in a moan. She was in ecstasy, and she didn't care who heard. Cosette's mouth on her throbbing clit was like heaven.

They somehow managed to clean themselves up quickly before the people got over to them, and they were back on the road.

"You're such a little shit." Eponine chuckled, and Cosette could only hum in response before speaking. "How was I supposed to know people would come outside?" But Cosette had known, the little minx.

"Mhm, alright. Fine. But next time you say I can't finger you under the table at Red Lobster, I'm bringing this up."

Cosette nodded, and silently thought how nice it would be to spend New Year's Eve dinner at Red Lobster.


End file.
